My True Tragedy
by FemaleReaper
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal teen who has troubles with a rude, annoying, serious guy. Kagome is in denile about liking him, but knows something is there. Thats when Kagome's heart gets shattered by an awful accident. Can she go on or will she give up?
1. Naive

My True Tragedy

Chapter 1: Naive

Kagome's POV

Hi, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And I live in Tokyo, Japan. I go to Otaku High School. I'm basically your average teen. I go to school, I clean the house, and I keep my crush a secret. Only my best friend, Sango, knows who I like.

So it was a normal day at school. Nothing worth talking about.  
Except…

So, while I was putting my books into my locker, _he_ passed by me, clearly sticking something on my back. _He_ was usually rude and very cross. Today he was just annoying.

_He_ was also the biggest jerk I ever met. "I never do anything to you! Why are you so rude?" I yelled, taking the paper off my back.

I'm a slut, sex me.

I did a low scream and slammed my locker shut.

On my way to math, my least favorite subject, I ran into Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha said. I looked at Kikyo.

She really didn't like me at all. She was jealous. And we both knew why. Inuyasha had a thing for me. I mean, I liked Inuyasha and he was cute and all, but after seeing every girl in school swoon over him, my crush on him went away long ago. Plus, he knew he was hot stuff. A little conceited.

"Hey you guys" I replied. Inuyasha was expecting more of a "Hi, Inuyasha" I wasn't going to even think about giving him the time of day. Honestly, I didn't mind Kikyo. The only thing about her that bothered me was that she thought I was scared of her.

I told her constantly that I only thought of Inuyasha as a friend, but she never put her guard down.

After smiling goodbye, I walked into class. _He_ was there again.

"Everyone, please take your seats!" Mr. Sintachi said. I always thought he was a pedophile. So, I stayed away from him and his sick mind as much as possible.

I decided to sit next to Rin. We weren't what you'd call "best friends" but I knew 3things about her.

She loved music, she hated apples, and she had a thing for Kohaku and Sesshomaru. I didn't know why it kind of made me upset when I thought about Rin liking Sesshomaru.

That rude, serious, annoying, son of a- "Ok, class, we're are going to be studying how the human body works! Please pick your partners! Quickly!" Of course he'd pick something like that.

Rin, surprisingly, picked Kohaku over Sesshomaru. Miroku picked Sango, rest in hell, Miroku. Shippo picked Kanna…I knew he liked her. Hakudoshi picked Kagura, probably to get her to do his homework at home. I was about to pick Koga, but someone's hefty voice stopped me.

"Looks like you're my partner, Kagome" _he _said. Well, I wouldn't have been if he hadn't stopped me.

So, Ayame got Koga.

"I'd rather be partners with Kikyo" I muttered under my breath. He slightly glared at me.

I opened my book, sitting down, trying to look for the page we were supposed to study. _He_ sat down next to me, also turning page after page.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I always looked at him in a bad way. But now that I was, Kami forbid, "checking him out" I realized that he looked pretty hot. I mentally slapped myself.

"_I just wanna get through school with nothing in my way. Don't let this ruin it!_" I thought to myself.

"What page are we on?" he asked. I looked into his hard but soft, crimson-gold eyes. He looked serious. "Um…246" I told him, looking down into my book.

I think he knew I was a little beauty-struck.

"Hey, you have something on your shirt" he said, pointing to my shirt. I looked down and he flicked my nose.

I usually never fell for that…but he had me at the moment. I glared at him while he chuckled at me. His laugh was making it hard to glare at him.

I started to read my book, ignoring Sesshomaru.

About an hour had passed when class was finally over. As soon as the bell rang, I dashed out of class so fast some people didn't see me leave.

After saying goodbye to their "partners", Sango, Ayame, and Rin walked over to me. "Hey, why'd you fly out so fast?" Rin asked.

"Cause I'm mad" I told her, starting to walk with them.

"Why is Kagome mad?" Sango asked in a taunting way.

"Sesshomaru, that's why!" I said, walking faster for no apparent reason.

Ayame grabbed both of my arms and stopped me. "Kagome! Calm down…now what did he do?" I huffed. "It's not what he does, its that he does it constantly! When I try to be nice he's rude and ignores me! When I'm pissed and pushed to my limit, he annoys me!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Kagome, just ignore him and he'll ignore you!" Sango told me.

I sighed. "Your right…I shouldn't take it too seriously either…"

Just then, Hojo came walking by. "Hey, you girls wanna get some smoothies with the guys?" he asked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't there, but every other guy was.

"Sure!" all the girls said, walking off with their dream guys. "You comin, Kagome?" Hojo asked. I shook my head. "No thanks, I need to catch up on homework" I said.

He waved goodbye and left with the group. I slipped my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the front doors of hell. I completely forgot that I needed to clean the entire house.

My mother wasn't very appreciative of me, but I still tried to help her out.

I was a few blocks away when I heard something behind me. I looked to see Inuyasha. Then, I turned my head forward again. "_Ok_",I thought to myself, "_just tell him off nicely_."

I turned around again and smiled. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" His back was turned to me. "Inuyasha?" I peeped. "Get away…" he whispered. I stepped forward. "What?" He yelled this time. "Get away!"

I backed away.

We were good friends when we were a little bit younger. That's why I used to like him.

But he had warned me about this.

*flashback*

"Inuyasha, why are you crying?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes.

I then saw his dog all bloody and torn up.

It was the white husky puppy he had gotten for Christmas. It was only 2 months old.

He covered his face.

"I killed it" he said.

I sat next to him, patting his back. "Why?"

"I can't tell you…you'll despise me, Kagome" he said, not looking at me.

"Of course I won't, Inuyasha! I could never hate you" I told him.

He looked at me. "You won't be scared of me if I tell you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all"

He wiped his face and looked at the lifeless animal on the floor.

"You know I'm half-demon…so sometimes, if I get mad enough, I'll turn into a full demon, and I'll lose control…I'll turn into a monster and I'll kill any living thing in my way" he told me.

I actually wasn't scared at all.

I pitied him.

"Its not your fault" I said.

"I know but, I'm scared" he said.

"Of what?"

"Of hurting you"

I immediately hugged him. He didn't want to be the way he was. He didn't like it one bit.

"Why are you hugging me? Why aren't you running away?"

I smiled. "Because, Inuyasha…I love you"

We were little, not having any idea of what love was.

*end of flashback*

I dropped my backpack and started running for my life. It was too late though. I turned around and he pounced on me. I covered my face with my arms.

I couldn't help but scream when he dug his nails into my chest.

It happened so fast…too fast. Not slow enough.

I suddenly took all the strength I had and kneed him in the gut. It gave me enough time to get up and run. I knew I wouldn't make it out alive…but I had to try.

How was there no one on the street? "HELP!" I screamed. Nothing.

The important things started to hit me.

Who would help my inapriciative mother? Not Sota.

Who would be Rin, Sango, and Ayame's go-to girl? Not each other…

I asked my self a billion answers with no good answers.

Even at a moment like this, I thought about who I really liked.

Anyone who knew me knew who I deeply cared for. I was just covering it up with hate.


	2. I'm Not Your Hero

My True Tragedy

Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Hero

Kagome's POV

Too fast! Not slow enough! I couldn't handle it. I had been holding in the tears long enough.

They suddenly poured from my face. He was coming. This had all happened in just a few seconds. I was lost in my thoughts.

I finally stopped running, counting my last breathes. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist but…no attack. I turned my head and gasped.

It was _him._ _He_ was glaring at me. There's the face I knew.

Inuyasha was right on Sesshomaru's tail, trying to grab me. When Sesshomaru would loosen his grip, I would slightly squeal. I knew he was questioning if he should drop me or not.

"You know, we passed my house 10 minutes ago" I told him. I screamed when he dropped me and caught me. "Shut up" he said.

His eyes were cold again…like usual. Not my eyes…I mean not the eyes I liked. Before I knew it, Sesshomaru had jumped in the air and landed on Inuyasha, starting to tear him up.

"Don't kill him!" I yelled. He tightened his grip to where it hurt. "I told you to shut up!" he said, running up a tree. At the highest branch, he stopped and started looking all around.

Once he saw Inuyasha running up the tree, he threw me up into the air. I was screaming the whole time. Had he lost his mind?

Then it happened. Vomit flew out of my mouth. It had barely missed Sesshomaru. I think that's what made him hit Inuyasha so hard that he passed out when he hit the floor.

Sesshomaru caught me before I hit the asphalt.

He quickly set me down. When I took my first step, I collapsed. He started to walk on ahead. Why did he just save me if he was gonna leave me here?

Crawling worked out, so I stuck with that. It wasn't too hard, it just hurt my knee's.

After about 5 minutes of watching me crawl, Sesshomaru picked me up and put me around his neck. It was very comfortable, but it was better than crawling.

"Why were you around Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence. "I was walking home" I told him.

"That doesn't answer my question" he said. "Shut up!" I yelled. He, for no reason, cut my finger with his nail. "What the hell!" I screamed.

We were finally at my house. I don't know why he didn't just run. It would've been a lot faster.

I didn't realize that my shirt was all torn. Though I was covered in blood, it was still kinda embarrassing.

"Thank you" I said, "for saving me…" He then pinned his hands on my shoulders. I gave off a squeal of pain. There's two more bruises.

"Don't take me for some hero! You're lucky I was there, or you would've been torn up! Next time, I'm not gonna be there! Today, you caught me in a good mood! Now stay the hell outta my way! Understand?" he said, his eyes burning with anger.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks again, but it was only cause I was scared. I quickly nodded and he released his grip. I slid down the wall, not looking at him.

He knocked on the door a few times and was out of sight. I only saw the door open before I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. Where was I? I tried to sit up but I quickly fell back down. "Sis, stop moving. You'll pass out again" someone said. I then realized it was Sota. He held a water bottle out in front of me.

I slowly took it and started to sip the water. "W-where's mom?" I asked, holding my head. "She's shopping for clothes. She was saying that she has no good clothes" Sota told me. That makes two of us.

I looked at Sota. "Was that after I came inside?" Sota nodded. Even in my worst moments mom would do stuff for herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sota hurried over to the door and opened it. Sango and Ayame came rushing in. "Kagome, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ayame asked, sitting at my feet.

"I'm fine. I think I just lost a little too much blood. How'd you know?" I asked. "Sota called" Sango told me. He would do anything to talk to Sango. Sota had a crush on Sango. Not a small one. No, a crush like he has her pictures all over his walls and he saves everything she touches.

"I'll be in my room" Sota said, heading upstairs.

"So, what happened?" Ayame asked, staring at me.

I took a deep breath. "It was Inuyasha. He tried to kill me…with his full demon side. But Sesshomaru came and saved me. He was back to his old self though" I explained to them.

They didn't make a sound as they waited for me to continue. "So, when we got to my house, he pinned me against the wall and told me not to expect to be saved again. It hurt but I didn't want him to push down harder if I said anything" I told them.

The two girls stared at me, the story running through their minds. Sango finally broke the silence.

"What an a-" Sango almost said before Ayame covered her mouth. Sango took her hand off. "Sorry, its just…rude."

"Well, what do you expect? He hates me" I told her. A small smile crept on Sango's face. I wish I had known that Sango knew everything. She was a lot smarter than she looked. Nobody knew though.

I stared at her confused. "What are you thinking?" Iasked. She really was scaring me. Sango slowly stood up. "See ya tomorrow, Kagome" she said.

"Y-you just got here" I said, sitting up, though it hurt. Ayame lightly pushed me back down. "C'mon Ayame" Sango said, standing by the front door.

Ayame slowly got up and followed Sango. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, worry written all over my face. "To the lab" Sango said, closing the door behind her and Ayame.

I stared at the door confused.

The next day I made it to school. I wouldn't have gone if I wasn't behind in my work.

Sesshomaru completely avoided me, and Inuyasha came to school looking all beat up. I had over heard the guys talkinf about how Sesshomaru had beaten him up for hours.

I bothered to ask if Inuyasha was okay. All he did was look at me with an apologetic look. It wasn't his fault he was half-demon.

It was weird though. Anytime Inuyasha was near me, Sesshomaru would be there, or move him away.

After Science, Sango came running her class and pounced on me. "Sango, I'm still sore you know" I said lying on the floor. "Guess what, Kagome? After doing some research and asking all the guys, I found out that Sesshy likes you!" she said giddily.


End file.
